An Icy Voice Calling
|number=21 |image=An icy voice calling cover.jpg |Airdate=August 21, 2003 |romanji=Itetsuita Yobikoe |kanji=凍てついた呼び声 |opening=Byakuya ~True Light~ |ending=Hajimari no Hi |previous=Because I Wanted To See You |next=Ice and Snow }} An Icy Voice Calling is the 21st episode of the D.N.Angel anime. A mysterious entity, the Second Hand of Time, awakens and kidnaps Daisuke. To rescue him, Dark has to steal the snow painting from the Harada household, but uninvited guests accompany him into the artwork’s magic world. Summary In Commissioner Hiwatari’s office, the man sits in front of an open book. Mio Hio’s puppet lies in a garbage can nearby. Tossing a picture of Daisuke Niwa onto the page, he decides to terminate him using the power of the Second Hand of Time. Dressed in his village girl costume, Takeshi Saehara tries to rally his classmates together for the upcoming play. He laments that Mio transferred to another school. Riku smiles fondly at his antics until she remembers a glowing light between her and Daisuke and a girl screaming his name. Satoshi Hiwatari enters the room and the girls begin to squeal. Takeshi questions why the boy is dressed like Dark, and a couple girls explain that the thief is the ideal “romantic man”. Risa unenthusiastically agrees when they ask for her opinion. Risa Harada looks out a window later, deep in thought. When Riku approaches and asks if she’s alright, the younger sister admits that she’d like to see Dark again and do something for the person she cares about. As the sisters walk down the hall and discuss their classmates’ scenes in the play, they see Satoshi passes them, stating that practice is cancelled due to Daisuke’s cold. In a snowy landscape, Daisuke asks where he is. A mysterious figure in white looks at him before he awakens in bed. Daisuke looks out at the sea from his balcony, thinking happily about Riku. Emiko cheerfully opens the door to a visitor and sees that Satoshi is one who rang the bell. Her cheerfulness becomes strained, and she tries to politely encourage the boy to leave, but Kosuke invites Satoshi inside. Upstairs, Satoshi informs Daisuke that Mio Hio has left town. At Daisuke’s concern for her, Satoshi becomes agitated and grabs his shoulders, asking if he is truly alright and if anything strange has happened. Riku enters the room at the time and Satoshi leaves without acknowledging her, only warning Daisuke to be careful. Riku frets over Daisuke’s health, but the blushing boy assures her that he is fine. Outside, Kosuke waters a pot of red flowers. When Satoshi departs, the older man begins to speak, asking which eyes Satoshi is using to “gaze into darkness”. Kosuke admits that he has no place to speak about the family rivalries, but he encourages Satoshi to “gaze into the light” as the name “Hikari” is pronounced “light”. Satoshi denies understanding what the man means, but Kosuke continues with a smile, explaining that Daisuke worries for his friend. Satoshi leaves without a word. That night, Daisuke has another nightmare. With blank eyes, he rises from bed and leaves the house. His rabbit, With, tries to follow but bumps into a wall. Satoshi is researching the Second Hand of Time in his apartment. It is sealed, but he now knows the location of the artwork. With follows Daisuke all the way to the fountain but is prevented by a barrier from approaching him. Dark shouts at Daisuke to wake up. The water in the fountain parts and stepping stones appear for the boy to enter the structure. Inside is an enormous, elaborately carved caver with winding stairs. Dark wonders what the place is. At the bottom lies a smaller room, resembling a church, with a stone in the center, marked with the name “Freedert”. As Daisuke enters the room, markings on the floor illuminate. Dark is suspicious of the magic but helpless to awaken the boy. The girl dressed in white appears in a flurry of rose petals. Satoshi approaches the fountain. With hisses at him. The girl asks Daisuke for his time and Daisuke enters the glowing circle. Glowing blue spikes of ice burst from the floor and surround the boy as he moves closer. Dark is separated and pushed back, blocked by a barrier. Daisuke walks into the Second Hand of Time and is lifted away. Satoshi searches in the water for a door to the interior of the fountain. Twisting a knob, he follows the path that Daisuke took, running down the stairs. At the bottom, he sees Daisuke standing before the Second Hand of Time. However, it was only Dark wearing Daisuke’s face. The thief turns around, explaining nothing to the concerned boy as With becomes his wings, and flies away. Riku gazes at the painting on the wall of her room. She thinks she sees Daisuke inside the snowy landscape. Dark informs the worried Niwa family that Daisuke was taken by a woman named “Freedert”. Kosuke admits that he had been wary of such an incident since he heard about Daisuke’s class play. Dark also shares the name of the artwork that Satoshi had shouted: “Second Hand of Time”. Kosuke speculates that Freedert’s mind lived inside the artwork and that Daisuke’s connection with Freedert resonated with her. Falling and wandering through a snowy landscape, Daisuke distantly remembers his similar painting. Daiki and Kosuke reach the same conclusion that Daisuke’s painting released the Second Hand of Time’s magic. Emiko excitedly decides to retrieve the painting, but Dark stops them, saying it was given to Riku. The thief will steal it himself. Riku is asleep on her bed when Dark turns off the lights and enters the room. As he touches the painting, he notes that the magic is growing stronger. Caught in the sight of the groggy girl, Dark freezes. They begin to struggle for the painting. Risa takes Riku’s side and helps her in the fight. The painting begins to glow and Dark has no choice but to grab the girls as they’re all engulfed in light. In the snowy landscape, Daisuke continues to wander with vacant eyes, noting that someone has arrived. Trivia * Part of Kosuke Niwa’s conversation with Satoshi Hiwatari is taken directly from the manga, despite the circumstances being different'Manga': Volume 9; Stage 3, Part 2. Quotes * “Mio… why did you transfer to another school at such an important time? No, I know! Your feelings for me must have been so deep that you couldn’t study! Oh, it’s all my fault. So I’ll continue to work on your dream!” - Takeshi Saehara * “I want to see Dark-san again. No, it’s not that I’d like to on a date or anything like that. Nothing like that, but… I think that there must be something that I can do for him. I’d like to do something for the person I care about. You understand this feeling to, don’t you, Riku?” - Risa Harada * “This isn’t the time for you to worry about others! Are you alright? … I don’t care about your cold! Has anything unusual happened? … You’d better be careful. Something has started to happen. I can feel it.” Satoshi Hiwatari to Daisuke Niwa * “Your eyes are gazing into the darkness, aren’t they? Are they your own eyes? Or is your other half doing it? … Gaze at the light, just like your real name.” - Kosuke Niwa to Satoshi Hiwatari * “I know this scenery. In a night where no one’s around, the snowfield with blue shadows is just there. In a space that seems frozen in time, the snow keeps falling slowly and silently.” - Daisuke Niwa References Category:Episodes